Jack Sparrow: The Pirate Queen
by qopu999
Summary: Jack Sparrow and his crew get trapped on an island named Suea, and when Jack learns about a Pirate Queen, named Anna Goodwille II who coming to pay a visit in the town...
1. Chapter One

**_Chapter One_**

_"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"_ Jack sang in dully voice as the ship, the Grand Barnacle, sailed peacefully through the sea. Looking down from the railing, he could see the dark, almost black sea water who splashed against the small ship.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Jean and Tumen looking at him with annoyed eyes and crossed arms.

"_What_?" Jack asked annoyedly.

"Jack, we've been out at the sea for three weeks. You promised me to take me home, remember?" Tumen answered, still missing his family.

"I _know_, I know! I'll take ye home, mate. Can't I at least have some free time for _ONCE_ in my life?!" Jack snapped, feeling frustrated by his friends' complaing.

"_Aah_, Tumen, mon ami, someone must have woken up on the wrong side of the hammock." Jean said jokingly, and began to laugh at his own joke. Jack shot him a dirty look, but said nothing.

"Alright, alright! Enough with talking! Can't ye guys see we have sailed straight into a bunch of sharp rocks?!" Arabella yelled to the three boys. Tim stood next to her, unsure what to say.

"Terrific! Here we go again!" Jack yelled sarcastically, throwing his arms up in frustration. "That's the thank _I _get for being a good captain!"

"Ah, quit the complaining! At least we can get ourselves to land and repair the ship on the dock. Well, what are ye guys waiting for? Come on!" Arabella said, jumping down onto the beach, landing on the warm, white sand. The others followed.

It didn't took too long until a loud "_CRASH_" was heard and when they looked around, they saw two ships who had accidentally crashed into the Grand Barnacle, making the damage even worse.

Jack groaned loudly, shooking his head and turned around and bolted off in the direction towards the jungle.

"JACK! JACK, WHERE ARE YE GOING?! COME BACK!!!" Arabella screamed after him, but he was already out of reach of hearing. The others exchanged confused glances.

_Three hours later…_

Jack sat on a fallen tree trunk, near a clearing in the jungle. He sat with his head in his arms, grunting in frustration, cursing his bad luck, who haunted him all the time.

Suddenly, a hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up at the person, and saw Tim looking down at him.

"Come, Jack. Let's go, it's something interesting in town." he said.

Unwilling to sit by himself, Jack followed after the boy, wondering what was happening in the town.

"See Jack! This is the city the famous Captain Anna Goodwille II grew up in. She was born 1453, but became immortal and now she's twelve years old and has seventeen fleets of notorious powerful pirates. She's the Queen of the seven seas and extremely dangerous to her enemies. And now, she's coming here to pay a visit." Jean said, smiling.

Jack gulped at the thought of the powerful girl.

_Then, loud drums were playing and a dark shadow was coming towards them..._


	2. Chapter Two

**_Chapter Two_**

"It's...It's her!" Jack gulped, feeling nervous. Arabella laughed at him and gave him a slap on the back.

"Come on, Jack! She's not that bad!" she said. Jack just rolled her eyes at her, but looked a little unsure.

Suddenly, a tall, slender twelve year old girl with brown hair, blue eyes, half-round face, blue coat with a feather hat,brown trousers and black boots walked up to them. She smirked, but glanced at them with friendly eyes.

"Hi. Captain Anna Goodwille II, and you must be Captain Jack Sparrow, I see." the girl said politely, shaking Jack's hand.

"Yeah, how did you know me name?" Jack asked curiously, shaking Anna's hand as well.

"Oh, I know a lot of things." Anna said with a friendly smirk. Jack thought for a moment before saying:

"Ah, I see. Nice to meet you, ma'am." he said. Fitzwilliam rolled his eyes at him, but smiled politely at the girl.

"Excuse me, M'lady. But where are we?" Fitzwilliam asked, keeping a polite voice as well.

"Ah, where's my manners? You're on Suea Island, in the city Gaboony." she replied, shaking her hand with his. "Pleased to meet you, Fitzwilliam P. Dalton III."

"So am I." Fitzwilliam answered.

Jack just rolled his eyes.

A moment later, the crew of the Grand Barnacle found themselves walking with the famous Captain Anna Goodwille II on a stroll in the city of Gaboony. The gates were large and the house likewise. Everything in this town was huge and people who saw or walked by Anna Goodwille, bowed and whished her and her new friends a nice day in Gaboony.

The hours passed on, and when the evening came, Tumen remembered something.

"Um, miss Anna Goodwille II?" he asked.

"Yes?" Anna asked, turning to him.

"Can you please help us with our ship? It's destroyed." he said.

"Of course, just show me the way and I'll help ye." she replied, clapping a friendly hand on his shoulder.

When they came to the bay, the crew showed the half-seagoddes where the ship had sunk.

"It's over there!" Tim said.

"Alright, step aside." Anna said as she moved her hands and the wind picked up all the fragments of the former ship and with a wink, there was now a ship, the _Grand Barnacle_.

"How did ye do that?!" Jean asked, amazed.

"With power of the wind and water, you can do anything." the pirate queen replied.

In all of a sudden, Jack yawned loudly. Arabella shoved him harshly in the ribs.

"Hey, what was that for?!" he demanded.

"Never yawn in front of a royal." she snapped.

"Since when did you care about good manners?" Jack threw back.

Anna Goodwille just laughed, and showed them the rest and the best of Gaboony; The Royal Castle Of Suea.

_They had so fun, that they didn't notice that someone was spying on them..._


End file.
